


The Midnight Dancer

by Gweniegrl18



Category: Original Work
Genre: allusion to past sexual assult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweniegrl18/pseuds/Gweniegrl18
Summary: Ok, so I wrote this on a whim for a contest back in 2012. (I was only 18 at the time.) It's short and it's special to me because I actually got Honorable Mention for it when the contest was open to pretty much all of North America. I never really shared it outside of the contest submission and I've hoarded it to myself, but it's my birthday and I feel like giving you guys something since my editing on Ritualistic Apathy is taking so long and you lot have been so patient.So here's my little first born child, please be nice :)





	The Midnight Dancer

# The Midnight Dancer

There’s a girl sitting in dance practice. She’s six-years-old and dreams of being a ballet dancer in New York City someday. She practices constantly and honestly she’s the best of the girls in the room. Her teacher tells her she is every time she leaves practice. Her name is Leila.  
She never knew her mother and her father is very distant and some people whisper that he’s a “no-good” and that was why he mother left. She doesn’t realize it now, but she is a very gifted girl and will go far in life.  
~~  
Fast forward ten years and she is sitting on her porch stretching her long, lean legs, when her neighbor came and knocked on the screen door.  
“What do you want, Will?” She doesn’t trust males, she swears that she is never going to marry or love anyone because of what happened two years ago.  
“God, Leila, chill out. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to my football game tomorrow.” He smiled.  
“No.” She retorted, and went back to stretching. She didn’t look up to see if he had left; she didn’t pay attention to hear if he said anything else. When she was done and headed to the dance studio, he was gone.  
At the studio tonight there are going to be ballet recruiters from professional studios in New York and Leila was determined to be the one picked. She danced with such beauty that night; she was approached by four of the five recruiters. She accepted the one that offered her the most room for creative expression and was off to New York the next day.  
She had always lived in a small town and New York City was an intense change from that life style. She didn’t make friends, she didn’t want any. She didn’t decorate her apartment, she didn’t want to. She was completely isolated on purpose and practiced her dances all the time.  
~~  
She lived like that for two years before her world was flipped upside down. She was invited to be part of the Broadway Christmas production of “The Nutcracker.” But the catch was that she would have to kiss a man she didn’t know. She had never willingly kissed anyone before and had never planned on it.  
She accepted the offer, signed the contract and then tried to think of ways to avoid the kiss.  
When she went to her first practice, she met the man that she as supposed to kiss; his name was Riece. She immediately hated him, he looked just like every guy that had ever let her down but then she thought that of every guy she ever met.  
She practiced hard and when it came time to kiss Riece, she went with the script. There was a static shock as their lips touched but that didn’t stop her from, for the first time, actually feeling an attraction to someone.  
She was so surprised that she felt attraction that she jumped back.  
Riece was startled, “What’s wrong, Liela? Is my breath bad?”  
“No, I just…that was awesome….” She breathed.  
Riece was taken aback. Is she serious? She’s been treating me like crap these past three weeks then she says that she enjoys kissing me. She looks scared though, maybe she is serious.  
“Thank you…” He replied awkwardly.  
The director gave everyone an early lunch and Riece decided to find Liela and figure out what was going on with her. He found the beautiful eighteen-year-old crying in the back of the auditorium and worried asked her what was wrong. Then she started sobbing when she saw him.  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” She whispered.  
He sits down beside her, “Is it something to do with me? I can ask for a faux kiss scene if you would rather that.”  
“No it’s not that…it’s I haven’t been kissed in four years and last time it was against my will. I never thought I would ever feel a positive emotion when I was kissed.”  
“Then why are you crying if you liked it?” He asked.  
She got up and ran away from him. He was taken aback and thought he had said something wrong. She was scared and flustered because he cared. He knew that he had fallen in love with her when he kissed her.  
For the next three weeks, she kept her distance. Afraid of the emotion she felt every time she saw Riece. She followed the script but was very tense and reserved at practice. When Riece got frustrated with the reservation that was between him and Liela, he confronted her at lunch.  
“Liela, what’s going on with you? You were impressed when I kissed you the first time, but now your reserved and look frightened when you see me.”  
“I look frightened because I am.” She whispered, “I am afraid of men, I have been ever since….”  
“Since what?” He asked worried that what she was about to say was what he thought.  
A tear streamed down her face and she told him the story from when she was fourteen. When she was done he held her tearful, beautiful face to his chest and cried with her.  
Three months later at the Christmas Eve midnight performance, the final kiss scene is coming up. Liela and Riece are dancing and they come the point where he picks her up and spins her. The crowd claps and he sets her down. Then Riece deviates from the script; he kneels in front of her and still wearing his microphone says, “My dear one, I fell in love with you with the first kiss. You became my best friend when you told me your secrets and we cried together. And now all I want to know is: will you marry me?”  
The midnight dancer accepted his proposal. The two of them made national news. And her personal vows to herself were broken; she loved and she married the only man she had ever trusted.


End file.
